Are You Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf
by Zara Roth
Summary: Have you heard the legend of the big bad wolf? The wolf that appears in many stories and is always portrayed as evil or something to be feared. What if I told you that the wolf was real but not like she is portrayed in fairy tales, she's not a villain yet she's not a hero either, however she is something that should be feared.
1. Reflections (Prologue)

She looked back upon her old life, the life when she was human. Back when she was a normal, young and naive girl named Rose Tyler who had just floated through life. She hadn't gone by that name in a long time. She remembered how Rose had hated that life, the life where she was just another person among billions of others. It was ironic how she now kind of missed that girl's life, back before Rose had met that madman with a blue box. The man called the Doctor, a man who had shown the young girl the stars. The man who Rose traveled with and the man who she fell in love with.

She missed the girl who had fiery passion in her, the girl who stood up for what she believed in. Rose gave up everything for the one she loved, and in the end, she got left behind. Yet if she had to do it all again she would, even though it would cost her her humanity, her future, and her happiness. If she was given the chance she would not hesitate to run off with him again, all the pain she went through was still worth the small amount of time she had with him.

She would give anything to travel with him again, to be Rose Tyler again. Yet it would never happen, it wasn't what the universe wanted. She had her time with the Doctor and it ran out. She would continue to live for centuries and still won't be able to see him again, she had accepted that. She was well aware of the fact that she could never go back, that she was trapped by the invisible force called fate. It was the price she had paid to save him, she had destroyed the person she used to be and became something else. She gave up her future along with her happiness to save him, and she would never regret it. So now here she was, drawn to another dimension after she watched the one she was trapped in be torn apart. She had lost everything again, yet she wouldn't let that stop her, she would stay strong. And with that last thought she closed her eyes she let the void pulled her to where she needed to be.

* * *

The air crackled with energy as a bright flash of golden light expanded outward. A girl appeared on the deserted street and the light rushed back into her. She took in a breath of air if she was coming back to life, her eyes glowed gold only for a second. The air around her was now still as if everything had stopped the only sound was her ragged breathing.


	2. Jumping right in

Rose stood there for a moment, taking everything in. Her whole body tingled with power. As her breathing calmed she was able to take in her surroundings. She was standing on a lone road surrounded by forest. She looked up and down the road before picking a direction to walk in, her gut telling her what way to go. She wasn't sure how long she walked but the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when a city finally came into view. A smile broke out onto her face and she adjusted her backpack before walking down the hill towards the city. I only took her about an hour before reaching the outskirts of the city. Dark clouds were just starting to cover up the sky when she found a motel. She pushed the door open and it let out a ding.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." A voice said from the back room. Rose walked to the counter and picked up a newspaper from the shelf the headline catching her eye. _Another body found with_ _heart ripped out._ 'Hearts ripped out?' Rose questioned in her mind. 'That's strange.'

"How can I help you?" A young male about the age of 21 asked, his voice breaking her out of her thoughts. She dropped the paper back into the stand and looked up. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She didn't know why but something about him put her on edge. Pushing her uneasiness aside she smiles up at the male. "I need a room."

"I need a room." She looked closely at his face, he seemed to be a normal person yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about something.

"For how long?" The male asks getting some papers.

"That's the thing...You see, this was kinda a spur of the moment thing so I don't actually know how long I will be staying."

"That's not a problem. If you could just fill out this paperwork here and we can get you a room." The man handed her a clipboard and a pen. Rose could feel his eyes on her as she filled out the paperwork, his gaze felt hungry. Rose quickly finished the paperwork and returned it to him.

"Okay...Miss Jane Smith your room 2A. If you need anything just call the office. I hope you enjoyed your stay." He grinned a wolfish sort of grin.

"Okay. Thanks." Rose gave a small smile, grabbing the room key and walking out of the office. The roar of an engine was her as a black impala pulled up, Rose watched as two males got out, brothers by the look of it. Locked eyes with them and gave them a smile before going into her room.

* * *

"Well, that was weird," Sam said to Dean as he watched the young blond girl enter the room 2A.

"What was? That girl checking me out?" Dean gave a snort. "I mean have you seen me." Sam rolled his eyes and pushed through the door.

"How can I help you, boys?" A man behind the counter asked.

"We need a room," Sam said. And a few moments later they were given the key to room 2B.

"Was it just me or did that guy seem weird?" Sam asked after they stepped outside.

"Yea, that guy was all kinds of creepy," Dean muttered as he opened the door to their room. Once inside the room, the brothers changed into suits and left to the crime scene, another body. The impala pulled up the crime scene, the brothers got out and flashed their badges to the officer.

"FBI huh? Your partner only arrived a few minutes ago." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Partner?" sam asked.

"Yeah, right over there." The officer pointed to a blonde woman who was leaning over the body. Sam and Dean exchanged another look before walking to where the women stood over the body. They cleared their throats and the women turned towards them. They showed her their badges.

"Well hello Agent Angus and Agent Young," Rose gave a knowing smile and extended a hand. "Agent Jane Smith at your service." The women greeted bubbly.

"So what to we have?" Dean asked gruffly.

"The victim was identified as Joanna Roth and it seems the victim was running from something." Rose turns around and points in a direction. "She came from that direction," Rose turns back to the body. "The victim's heart is missing just like the other bodies." Rose squats down. "There also seems to be markings as if she was attacked by an animal, canine by the looks of it." Rose looks over the body again. "Wait.." She grabbed a glove from her pocket and pulls out a business card for a motel, the same motel she was staying at.

"Look to be a Motel card." She showed the two agents.

"We'll check it out," Dean said and started to walk away with Sam, however, the blonde girl stood up and jogged to them.

"I'm coming with you," Rose said simply.

"Sorry sweety but you're not." Dean shook his head.

"I found the clue and I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. Unless you want everyone to know you're not really FBI."

" W-what?" Dead started but was interrupted.

" Angus Young is a good name I'll give you that, I mean who doesn't like AC/DC," Rose smirked triumphantly Sam a Dean exchanged a look'

"How'd you know we weren't FBI?" Sam asked.

"It's simply, you don't walk like them," Rose said as she slipped into the back seat of the impala. Dean raised an eyebrow but got into the driver's seat anyway, Sam sighed and got in the car as well.

"So I take it you aren't FBI either?" Sam asked

"Nope." Rose said popping the 'P'.

"And Jane Smith isn't your real name," Dean stated.

"Nope." Was all Rose said. The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up to the Motel. Rose was out of the car before Dean even turn off the engine.

"I've got this," Rose said as she bounded off into the main office. Dean let out a huff before getting out of the car. When they entered the office Rose was leaned over the counter whispering to the man behind it. She twirled a piece of her hair and let out a giggle before looking at the boys and then back the man.

"Well, thanks for your time." She strained up and turned to Sam and Dean, she smiled at them then strutted out the door. Dean watched her with a slight smirk but was elbowed by Sam.

" How can I help you, boys." The man asked with a strange smile.

"Uh, nevermind," Sam said before he and Dean turned to find Rose. She was outside leaning against the car.

"She checked into room 1A four days ago and paid a week in advance. And it seems that she only left her room at night,"

"Okay, now get off my car," Dean demanded, Rose complied and watched in amusement as Dean stomped over and started to wipe where Rose was leaning with his sleeve.

"Great, so how do we get in the room?" Sam asked.

"With the key." Rose uncrossed her arms and showed them the food key. The two hunters followed Rose to the room, inside was a mess covered with fast-food wrappers, books, and papers. Rose walked to the desk in the corner.

" It looks like our victim had a secret, there are about 10 different passports and ID's here even law enforcement badges." Both Sam and Dean looked over her shoulder.

"And's what's with these strange books?" Rose looked around seeing all the books of lore and monsters. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"You know something," Rose stated with her hands on her hips.

"We know that this woman was crazy by the looks of it," Dead muttered. "Now let's get out of here before the real feds come."

"I know you guys know something and if you don't want to tell me fine. But I'll find out one was or another," Rose said as she followed them outside. She started to get in the car with the brothers when the door was locked.

"Na ah princess not this time." Dean shook his head

"And Why not." Rose challenged.

"Sorry," Dean said without remorse and drove away.


	3. Monsters are real

It was nighttime and Rose was re-investigating the crime scene. All bodies were found a few miles from each other, all female and all killed during the nighttime. She was walking around the scene of the second crime. It was difficult to see without a torch (Flashlight) but she would have to make do. Everything was going smoothly until her foot slipped and she slid down the 5ft drop. She let out a quiet curse, small cuts from branches littered her body but other than that she was fine. She was just about to get up when a rustling caught her attention, she grabbed at a sharp thick stick. The rustling grew closer and soon the two brothers from before came into view, both pointing guns and torches at Rose.

"Hello again." Rose let go of the stick and gave them a wave.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes, both he and Sam lowered their guns.

"Oh, you know just dropping by," Rose smirked at her own joke.

"You fell from up there?" Dean as skeptically, and Rose nodded.

"Are you...okay?" Sam ask with a raised an eyebrow.

"Perfectly fine," Rose said getting up and brushing herself off.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked again.

"Investigating, what does it look like?" Rose replied. Dean opened his mouth to respond then closed it again, instead, he let out a sigh. "So, what way?" Rose grinned.

"No. You are not coming with us. You are going back to where ever you came from and getting out of our way." Dean ordered as he started to walk away.

"Nope."

"What?" Dean whirled around.

"You heard me, I'm investigating with or without you," Rose said stubbornly. Everything was quite for a moment. Dean and Rose stared each other down while Sam stood there awkwardly.

"Fine," Dean muttered breaking eye contact with the infuriating female.

"Now that that's settled, can I have your names? Your real ones?"

"I'm Sam that's Dean."

"Rose" She extended her hand which Dean ignored but Sam shook.

"Your brother is sensitive isn't he?" Rose joked.

"I'll say moody." Sam chuckled.

"How'd you know we're brothers?" Dean asks ignoring their comments.

"I have a good sense about people, always have." Rose shrugged, slipping her hands into her pocket. The conversation dies off after a while as they began to search around the woods. It wasn't long before Rose stopped walking.

"What is it?" Sam asked whispering. Rose hushed him her head craned to the side as if trying to hear something far away.

"What-" Dean asks in a loud voice.

"Somethings not right," Rose whispered, "It's too quiet." Dean opened his mouth to say something but a rustling drew his attention. Sam and Dean turned in time to see a dark shadow dart in front of them.

"Rose stay here," Sam ordered and before she could object He and Dean disappeared after the 'shadow'. Rose huffed but stiffened. She felt as if something was watching her. She turned around to see a wolf-like pair of eyes that seemed to glow. Before she could react it had her in its grasp. She looked into the face of the man who ran the desk at the motel she was staying at. He snarled at her baring his fangs and brought a hand up, his long nails gleaming in the light of the moon. At that moment Rose felt a power surge through her, and her eyes glowed gold. At first, the thing shrunk back at the power rolling off the girl, but then it snarled again. She pushed it and it flew back into a tree but quickly got to its feet and stocked towards her. She picked up a stick and plunged it through its chest, it did nothing but slow it down. Rose heard the boy's hurried footsteps approach as she watched as the wolf-like creature try and pull the stick from its chest. The gold receded from Rose's eyes as the two entered the small clearing where she and the creature were.

"Rose!" Sam shouted. Rose dove to the ground and rolled to the side as they shot the thing, it fell to the ground and took a few strangled breaths before it died.

"What was that?" Rose breathed out getting to her feet. Sam and Dean shared a look, they both gave a slight nod.

"We'll explain it once we're back at the motel room." Was all Sam said as they led the way back to the impala.

* * *

"So you hunt monsters?" Rose asked. " Demons, ghosts, and stuff are real?" She didn't sound surprised but curious.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"So that thing in the forest, it was?"

"A werewolf," Sam answered.

"You're taking this rather well," Dean noted.

"Yeah well, I've probably seen worse."

" So you're a hunter too?" Sam asked

"Nope." Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"Then what are you?" Dean asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Never mind I don't want to know. I just know how to defend myself. What? Never met a girl who could handle herself?"

"You may be able to handle yourself against normal people but you won't stand a chance against the monsters out there," Dean stated coldly.

"But I think I handled myself pretty well against that werewolf." Rose challenged

"Tsk. You didn't even know how to kill it if we weren't there you would have been killed."

"Then teach me how." Rose crossed her arms.

"No-" Dean was cut off by Sam.

"Dean." He said softly "I think we should."

No!" Dean insisted.

"Dean. If we train her she will be able to defend herself properly. It's better than her going off looking for trouble and getting herself killed." Sam reasoned. Dean sighed.

"Why is this so important to you?" He turned to Rose.

"I want to help people." She said simply. Dean looked at his brother then back to her.

"Fine" He finally gave in. Rose grinned.

"So when do we start?"

"After we get some sleep, it's been a long night and you'll need your rest," Sam said. Rose nodded and made her way to the door.

"Don't think about leaving me here."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean murmured dejectedly. Rose smile before closing the door and going back to her motel room.


	4. First Things First

**Hey to those who are following this story thank you for your support, if you have any ideas to where this story will go then don't hesitate to share them, also question(s): Should I have the Doctor and Rose meat again or no? Should Rose be shipped with Dean or should she be like a sister? Thank you for your time and enjoy a very very short chapter.**

* * *

Rose knocked on the door of the brother's motel room, the door swung open to reveal Sam.

"Good morning," Rose said brightly she offered him the tray of coffee in her hand. "brought coffee." Sam smiled slightly as he grabbed one of the three cups and let her inside, Dean looked up from his hunched position over the laptop.

"Brought coffee," Rose said again, Dean took one of the cups then turned back to the computer. "There's cream and sugar if you want," Rose said taking the third cup and sat on the desk across from Dean.

"Thanks," Sam said to rose.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Rose asked,

"First we get you a tattoo," Dean said, without looking at her.

"A tattoo?"

"Yes a tattoo, didn't you hear me the first time?" Dean glared at her.

"It's for protection," Sam said pulling down the corner of his shirt to show her his tattoo. "It's an anti-possession symbol that protects you from demonic possession." Sam released the collar of his shirt.

"So do you just go to any old tattoo shop to get one, or is there some special ritual or something?" Rose asked

"No, no ritual or anything. A regular tattoo shop will do just fine." Sam said slipping on his jacket.

"So when do we leave to get this tattoo?"

"Right now," Sam said grabbing the keys for the Impala.

"Careful with my baby." Dean glared at Sam, Rose held in a giggle and Sam just rolled his eyes before leaving.

* * *

Their trip didn't take long, it had only been about an hour or so since the two left. They had come through the door laughing at something, Rose had a tank top on, a white patch on the front of her shoulder where Dean assumed her Tattoo was. Dean couldn't help but stare at the women coming through the door, her neck and shoulder line, the way she laughed that mad her seem to glow. It was strange, this woman both infuriated and captivated him, she seemed to be the kind of person that others were naturally drawn to. Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sounds like you two had a good time." Dean scowled.

"You won't believe what happened," Rose said, still giggling, Sam had stopped but he held a smile on his face. "So we walk into the tattoo shop and Sam shows him his tattoo as an example as the one I want. And so this argument starts up between two of the artist on whether we are siblings or lovers and eventually the whole shop joins in and Sam and I are just looking at each other awkwardly. The argument continues throughout the whole time I'm getting the tattoo. So after the Tattoo's done I walk up to Sam, kiss on the cheek and say 'Thanks love.' and one of the guys shouts that he's right but then Sam says 'No we're siblings.' And I reply that we just have a special relationship. You should have seen their faces it was priceless." Rose finished with a giggle. Dean tried to look un-amused.


	5. Djinn

It was the middle of the day, Sam, Dean, and Rose have been driving for a little over 4 hours. No one talked, Rose was looking through some journals, Sam was asleep, and Dean was driving.

"So fairies are real too?" Rose asked astonished.

"Yep," Dean replied.

"Weak to iron, silver, radiation, magic, poppy extract..." Rose read out loud. "Items that have multiple grains?" Rose asked.

"If someone pours any substance that has a lot of grains in front of them, they have to stop to count each grain one by one," Sam replied having woken up.

"Cream?"

"They love the stuff, its like alcohol to them," Dean replied.

"Ruby Slippers? You mean like the wizard of Oz?"

"Kinda," Sam said. "They were made by the Wicked Witch of the East and can kill all beings originating from Oz,"

"So Oz is real. What about Dorthy?"

"Yep," Dean said. Rose grinned hoping she might get to visit it sometime. The rest of the ride was Silent as Rose looked over the lore in wonder. Soon the car pulled up to a run-down looking cabin.

"So Dean, Want to tell us what we're doing here?" Sam asked.

"A friend called, he needs our help." Dean leads Sam and Rose to the door but before they could knock the door swung open.

"Sam, Dean." A scrawny looking guy greeted giving both of the brothers a hug. Rose held in a giggle at the uncomputable looks on the brother's faces.

"So, who's this," Garth asked

"Rose, Rose Tyler." She extended her hand.

"Garth," he responded and smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.

"So, what's so important that you couldn't say over the phone?" Dean said pushing his way inside, Sam and Rose followed, and Garth closed the door behind them.

"So I think there's a family of Djinn here."

"Djinn? You mean like Genies?" Rose was slightly amazed.

"Yeah, but they don't grant wishes. Unfortunately. Anyway, you guys face some right? How do you kill them?" Garth asked.

"The colt, a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood, or extreme Brain Damage, Sam killed a djinn by bashing its brains in," Dean replied.

"Okay, so where do we find them?" Garth asked. Dean huffed.

"They normally like to hide out in abandon places or ruins... Why did you need us to come down here? This could have been said over the phone."

"Well," Garth rub the back of his neck. "I don't think I could handle this on my own..." Dean and Sam stared him down knowing he wasn't telling them everything. "I actually have something else that's important and was hoping you could take over?" He asked nervously. Dean opened his mouth to lecture him but Rose cut him off.

"Of course we can," Dean glared at her. "It's not like we have anything better to do, right boys?" She looked at the and they shook their heads.

"Thank you." Garth let out a breath and hurriedly grabbed his bag and rushed to the door.

"What was that, when do you get to decide what we do and don't do," Dean growled.

"It was obvious that he was upset about something, he needed to be somewhere else. It was the right thing to do. I mean that's what your suppose to do right? Help people."

"She's right Dean," Sam said, tossing his bag onto the floor.

"Well, I'm starving," Dean muttered throwing his bag to the side. "I'm gonna get us food." He said before walking out the door. Rose and Sam started preparing the weapons, and he told her what happened last time they faced Djinn. Twenty minutes later Dean came back with a big bag of Chinese food, and the rest of the hour was spent researching where the Djinn could be located. They had finally narrowed it down to one location.

"Do we have to kill it?" Rose asked as Sam handed her a knife. Dean whirled around.

"Are you kidding me? I mean come on, you almost got torn to pieces by a werewolf. All creatures or monsters, they won't hesitate to kill and they all need to be stopped." Dean growled.

"No, though it may feel like sometimes. Dean, not all strange creatures are bad ones."

"Sweetheart, I'll believe it when I see it" He replied. That was all that was said before the left.

* * *

They entered the abandoned mansion. Sam and Rose had Knifes and Dean had the colt.

"Say behind us," Dean whispered, Rosed huffed but said nothing. They had just entered the second room when a sound drew their attention.

"Sam, Rose. Search the left room, I'll search the right." He said before walking off. Sam and Rose had just stepped into the room when Sam was tackled by one. Rose barely had time to reached as, what she assumed to be, a Djinn. She was pinned to the wall, she quickly got out of the hold. She was able to get some cuts on the female Djinn but no fatal wounds. Soon she found herself pushed into the wall again, the knife was knocked out of her hand. The Djinn's hands wrapped around Rose's neck, tattoos moving up its are. Rose struggled and from behind her, she could see Sam kill the one he was fighting with. Then Rose's eyes rolled into her head as her body fell to the ground.

* * *

 _Rose stretched and her eyes fluttered open. She lay in one of the many rooms the TARDIS held. 'The TARDIS?" Rose thought. 'How'd I get here?' She popped up and ran to the door, flinging it open before running out, down the hall and into the main room. There he stood in all his glory, her Doctor. He hadn't changed at all since she saw him._

 _"Oh, you're awake." He grinned at her, all she could do was stare at him, she could hardly believe it. She couldn't understand how she got here, she was just in another_ _dimension_ _. Was this even real? It felt so real, oh how she wanted it to be real._

 _"Rose-" His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at him again. She couldn't help it, tears sprung to her eyes as she ran to him and embraced him._

 _"I'm back. I'm actually back." Rose's voice was watery._

 _"What are you talking about." He pulled back from the hug and squinted his eyes at her._

 _"I was trapped in another dimension after both the Cybermen and_ _Daleks invaded Earth._ _They waged a global war on each other with humanity caught in the crossfire. We opened a b_ _reach but my lever slipped offline, I tried to get it up right, and I did but I couldn't hold on. As I was being pulled towards the breach, I was caught by my father and pulled to another dimension and there was no way back. But I found a way, yet it couldn't last and I was back in that parallel world with a human copy of you. I tried to live happily, I did, we got married and had kids but there was one problem: I never aged. I watched you die, I watched my children as well as their's die, I was there when the universe died. But now I'm back." She wiped the tears streaming down her face._

 _"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked softly._

 _"I was left all alone for years." Rose sobbed_

 _"Rose, Rose, Rose." The Doctor wiped the tears from her face. "It was a dream, you were here the whole time." He smiled at her. They embraced again as she calmed down._

 _"So, how do Arthurian times sound?" The Doctor grinned widely at her._

 _"Lovely," Her eyes were dry now but she still gave a watery laugh. She made her way to a room to change into a more suitable outfit when something caught her eye. Something dark was peeking out of her shirt. She pulled the sleeve down to reveal a tattoo. 'How did I get this?' she wandered. Memories of getting it filled her head, memories that didn't fit in with reality. 'Unless...' Her thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor peeking his head into the room, she released her shirt and turned around._

 _"It seems as if the TARDIS has other plans, we landed in 1850 new york." He said before disappearing, Rose smiled to herself before changing into the appropriate clothing. Once back in the main room the Doctor offered Rose his arm, she gladly took it and the exited the TARDIS into a hidden alleyway._

* * *

 _"No, you're not real. None of this is real" Rose backed away, she knew now that this reality was not real, and as much as it pained her she couldn't stay. She ran away from him, bumping into people. She stopped in her tracks as she remembered. Djinn, creatures that feed on human blood and can poison their victims with a touch. They are able to read a person's mind to learn their deepest desires and cause hallucinations so powerful that the immobilized victim thinks he or she is actually living in the reality. She read about it in the books, she was with Sam and Dean and they were hunting one. It had grabbed her and then she was here. "T_ _he only way to escape from the Fantasy universe is for the person to commit suicide, in which case they wake up." She remembers Dean telling her._

* * *

Sam tried to use the distraction to stab the Djinn but the knife was knocked out of his hand and he was thrown into the wall, getting knocked out in the process. Dean came around the corner and tried to shoot the Djinn with the colt yet it was knocked out of his hand. The Djinn grabbed Dean around his neck, its eyes glowed and its tattoos started to move. Before it could poison Dean, it was shot through its skull from behind. Both Dean and the Djinn dropped, Dean, landed on his feet, Rose stood behind still holding the colt. Dean stared at her for a moment before he walked towards her.

"Nice shot," Dean said, holding his hand out and Rose handed him the gun. They both walked over to Sam who was just waking up.

"Easy Sammy," Dean helped him up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"You got thrown into the wall and knocked out, it almost got me too but Rose shot it in the head," Dean said.

"But you were poisoned," Sam looked at Rose.

"I remembered that you said that the only way to escape the fantasy is to commit suicide."

"Yeah, but how did you know it was fake," Dean asked and Rose looked down.

"Because...the person I was with...is someone I can never see again. I could never forget the moment I lost him," Rose said sadly. "Plus the memories I have of my time of you contradicted with that fantasy. Oh, and the tattoo helped."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, knowing how it felt to lose someone.

"It's fine, I've made peace with it. Now let's get out of here, I'm starving." Rose said brushing Sam's comment off.


	6. Old Memories

**Hey guys, Sorry for not updating, lots of stuff going on, but I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, thank you to** Seralina, **and** AliceCullen3, **and** CaptainWolfy **your reviews. And thank you for all the follows and favorites, I am glad that this story is appealing to people. :) ideas are always welcome so don't hesitate to leave your input.**

* * *

 _"Rose"..."Rose." A voice, sounding like it was underwater, called. Blurred colors swam in her vision, a slight ringing in her ears. Suddenly, everything came into focus. She was on the beach, the same beach she said goodbye to the two loves of her life. She looked over at the old man who stood at the edge of the water._

 _"Hey." She found herself greeting him softly._

 _"Rose." He said just as softly. Rose remembered this moment well, the moment she lost her love again. They talked for hours, sharing stories about the past, remembering the good times, and wrapping themselves in false happiness and forgetting what was about to come. Silence had fallen and the sat on the sand, leaning into each other._

 _"It's time" He spoke, dawn was about to break._

 _"I know." She replied, gripping on to his hand and trying not to cry._

 _"Don't cry, you'll be okay. I know you will." He looked at her, it made he want to cry even more but she held it in._

 _"I love you." Her voice broke._

 _"I know, and I love you as well." He smiled, reaching a trembling hand up to cup her cheek. "You've endured so much because of me- because of us. And I am sorry for what we did to you but promise me you won't ever lose who you are. Use your time as a gift and help others." His voice was getting weaker. She said nothing, afraid her voice would crack. A tear ran dow her cheek and she embraced him, she held him close until he faded away. The scene changed, she was in a TARDIS but not the TARDIS but one her and the human Doctor had grown over 300 years. The counsel sparked and the time machine shook. She was at the death of_ _the parallel universe, it was collapsing in one itself and she couldn't out run it. This TARDIS was too young to travel dimensions and it would surely die if that travel was attempted, but if it stayed here it would die anyway. Rose flipped a switch and pushed buttons, the TARDIS shuttered the jerked to the side as it passed through the veil that separated dimensions. "Come on," Rose muttered, getting up from the floor, she had barely got to her feet when the TARDIS exploded, spitting her out into the void between dimensions. All she could feel was energy, burning and warm. It was loud in her ears, running around as well as through her. The light was blinding and time seemed to lose all meaning, and she saw everything. She was no longer self-aware and merged herself with the energy, no longer feeling pain or sadness, only feeling at peace. Then everything was quite as she was plunged into darkness._

* * *

Rose gasped as she awoke in the back seat of the impala, sitting up she realized she was breathing rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Dean said from the driver's seat, Sam was asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah" Rose muttered rubbing her eyes and just noticing that it was wet with tears. She reached up wiping them away. Dean glanced at her from the review mirror.

"Nightmare?" He asked uncharacteristically soft.

"Memories," Rose responded, Dean gave her a knowing look but said nothing else, he knew what those dreams were like.

"How long have I been asleep?" Rose ran her hand through her hair.

"About an hour."

"Do you want me to drive? You looked like you could use some rest." Rose offered.

"Nah, I'm good. We should be reaching the town in half an hour, there's bound to be a motel there." Nothing more is said for the rest of the ride and a comfortable silence falls between them. Rose now had time to think over the last few weeks: meeting Sam and Dean, becoming a hunter, traveling, and throwing herself into a long adventure. Rose felt alive again, just like her old self again She could almost forget the emptiness and pain she felt, she could forget the fact that she wasn't entirely human anymore. Her thoughts were broken when Dean turned off the car engine. Sam had also woken up, and the three exited the car.

"You okay Rose?" Sam asked, looking down at her with concern.

" 'm fine, just tired that's all." Sam decided to let it drop and said nothing more.

* * *

The following morning they headed out to a local cafe. A man in a long coat, hat, and sunglasses bumped into Rose. He grabbed her arm shocking her form a second then letting her go and walking away like nothing ever happened.

"Hey!" Rose shouted, stopping her walking and turning to look at the guy.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he and Dean also stopped walking.

"I don't really know..." Rose rubbed her arm. "That guy just bumped into me, he grabbed my arm and shocked me..." Dean and Sam shared a glance.

"Let me see your arm," Sam said approaching Rose, he observed it but saw nothing unusual.

"It was probably nothing" Dean brushed it off.

"Yeah..." Rose muttered unsure, a strange feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach. They continued to the cafe for breakfast. Then they split up, Dean going to the morgue to see the body, Sam went to talk to the victim's family and Rose went to talk with the one who found the body.

* * *

Rose knocked on the front door of the house and waited for a few moments before the door opened to reveal a young frazzled-looking man.

"Hi, are you Mr. Monroe?" She asked and he nodded. "Jane Smith, FBI. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" She asked, the man nodded and let her in. They sat across each other in the living room.

"So you're the one who found the body right?"

"Y-yeah. I was on my morning jog, and he was just lying on the side of the road, he was actually alive when I check on him, I already told the police this." He told her with a shaky voice.

"And did this man say anything?"

"He-he said," She man looked around nervously.

"It's okay," She reached over and squeed his hand in reassurance.

"He said he was following his dead brother."

"His dead brother?" Rose asked in surprise.

"His words not mine."

"Well did he say anything else?"

"No, That's all that he said."

"And did you notice anything strange?" Rose asked

"No, I just called the police." The man was pale now.

"Well, Thank you. That's all that I need sorry for bothering you." Rose gave a small smile to him as she got up to leave.

"It was no trouble, I'm glad I could help. Good day, Agent Smith." He returned her small smile before closing the door. Rose stared at the door trying to put together the pieces. She fished her phone out of her pocket before turning around and walking down the steps, she dialed Sam's number and was about send when she felt eyes on her and she looked up. It was then Rose saw him, a familiar man in a brown pinstriped suit walking away from her. She knew that there was no way that it could possibly be him, but the logical part of her mind was drowned out by old feelings that rushing back. She went running to him, pushing people out of the way, she followed him into the alleyway.

"Doctor!" She shouted from the mouth of the alley. The 'Doctor' stopped and turned around.

"R-Rose." The man looked and sounded like her doctor. Rose smiled and her eyes teared up. She pushed the part of her that screamed that it wasn't him down, she wanted so much for it to be actually him that she turned away from the truth.

"How did you get here?" She came closer to him.

"The TARDIS...It pulled me here." He answered.

"Is it...It it really you?" Rose was now inches from him.

"Yes it is, who else would I be?" He asked with a big grin. He grabbed Rose's hand sending a shock up it, but she brushed off.

"I can't believe it," Rose whispered embracing him in a hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the 'doctor pulled away.

"Come on, let's go home." He smiled down at her and started to lead her down the alleyway. She took a couple steppes before she stumbled, getting dizzy.

"W-wha-" She choked out, her vision getting dizzy.

"Shh, it's okay I got you." 'the doctor' whispered catching her, the last thing she saw was his smirk before she blacked out. Her phone cluttered to the ground.

* * *

"Dean," Sam spoke into his phone. "So I spoke to the victim's mother, This is not her first son to die but the strange part is she said that she saw her son, the first one to die but she said that he died 4 years ago."

"So what are you thinking, ghost?"Dean asked.

"If were a ghost, don't you think that it would have manifested earlier?" Sam asked

"Well, what else could it be?" Dean protested.

"I don't know Dean, but it doesn't seem like a ghost. Anyway, just call Rose and have her meet us back at the motel room." Was all Sam said before hanging up. Dean huffed and dialed Rose's number, it rang then went to voicemail, he tried her again and it went to voicemail, the third time her phone went to voicemail he left her a message. He then dialed Sam again.

"Dean, I think I found something, there's a news article of another person seeing a loved one that was supposed to be long dead," Sam said without a greeting

"That's great but we have a problem," Dean said. "I can't get a hold of Rose" Sam was silent for a moment.

"I'm sure she's fine, She's probably still talking to the witness," Sam said simply.

"For over and hour?" Dean replied skeptically, Sam didn't reply and Dean huffed. "I'm gooing to go check it out, I'll call you if I find anything." dean replied before hanging up. He made his way to the witness' house and knocked on the door. When the man opened the door in introduced himself as FBI agent Young, he denied the man's offer to come in and asked about agent Jane Smith. Dean was told that she left about an hour ago, Dean thanks the man and left. He tried Rose's cell again as he walked but stopped as he heard a familiar ringing from they alley way. Turning into the alley he easily located the device and picked it up. It was indeed Rose's phone. Dean let out a curse hanging up and dialing Sam.

"Somethings happen to Rose, I just found her phone," Dean told Sam as he tucked the phone into his pocket.

* * *

The first thing Rose felt was the heaviness of her body, the air around her was damp and musty. As she became more aware of her surroundings she realized that her hands were bound. Her eye shot open and she struggled aginst the zip ties. She was sitting in a chair bound at the wrist and ankles, a gag was placed in her mouth. She was in what a appeared to be a basement that had water dripping from the ceiling.

"Ah you're awake," A male voice said, a voice she recognized. She now knew that this wasn't her doctor, well she always knew but she was too foolish to listen to her brain, too naive. She glared daggers at him.

"Oh, don't be like that," He came closer to her and undid her gag. "Now that's better isn't?" He asked cheerfully.

"What are you?" Was the first thing out of Rose's mouth, she spat those words out.

"I'm a time lord." He responded almost automatically.

"Like hell, you are, now what are you really?" Rose would not be fooled again

"You're no fun," He pouted "Well you see I'm a shapeshifter... in a sense" He grinned at her. "See, my species is a mutation. We were given a gift, to be able to take the form of a person from others memories."

"So you were the one who bumped into me earlier. That electric shock was you accessing my memories. And by that, you were able to take the form of him. But you need to constant access my memories in order to keep this form and I need to be alive for that, right?" Rose deducted. The man grin widened.

"Correct, now you are a smart one. Well, you've always been, it's a shame really, I really would have liked to have you by my side" He leaned towards her and cupped her face. Rose stare hardened and then she spat at him. He let out a startled growl retaliated by slapping her and splitting her lip. He wiped the spit from his cheek with a glare then roughly shoved the gag back in her mouth.

"Maybe you're not as smart as I thought." He said harshly.

* * *

Dean made his way back to the hotel, as he walked trough the door sam bolted up from his chair.

"Dean, what happened?"

"I don't know. The witness said that Rose left about an hour ago. I found her phone in an alleyway." Dean explained.

"You think whatever this is, took her?" Sam asks

"Seems like the only explanation." Dean turns around and runs a hand over his face but then spots the traffic cam. "Hey Sam, see if you can hack into the traffic cam on Ive Ave while I head back."

* * *

Dean pushes his way through the door of the room, Sam was hunched over the laptop.

"Any luck?"

"Almost" Sam muttered. "There," He said finally sitting up straight. Dean walks over to look at the video. The whole side of the road as well as part of the alleyway. They see Rose exit the house, then it seems as if something caught her eye. They see her hurrying after a man in a pin-striped suit. They are just barely able to see them in the alleyway. They exchange conversation and then they embrace, as they embrace, the man injects something into the back of Rose's neck. Next thing they see is her collapsing, her phone dropped to the ground. She is then loaded into a white van that then zoomed off.

"Can you zoom in, maybe we can get a license plate?" Dean asks Sam.

"I can try" Sam murdered and soon the image zoomed in, the blurry plate was barely legible.

"See if you can hack other cams in the area, let's see where the van went." They were able to track the van to the edge of town before they lose it.

"Damn it" Dean cursed under his breath.

"Well, it's a start. I'll go down to the station and see if they could put out an APB on the vehicle. Why don't you get some sleep, you look like you could use some." Sam said as he walked out the door. Dean had no intention of resting, not until Rose was found. Dean dug into his pocket before dialing a familiar number.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said. "Ever heard of anything taking on the form someone's deceased loved one?"

"You know you're the second person to call me about this. Turns out some hunters ran into a mutated species of Shapeshifters. They can take the appearance and personality of someone from a person's memories, even if that person is dead. To maintain the form they need constant access to the memories." Suddenly everything clicked into place, the man who bumped into Rose, the shock she felt, why they took her. "Thanks, Bobby," Dean said before hanging up. Dean looks at the videos one more time, focusing on the one that last showed the van and the one that didn't. Dean then pulled up a map to see what was in the area, some business buildings, some warehouses and abandoned apartment building. Wait...That's where she has to be, the abandoned apartment building. Creatures seemed to favor abandoned places. Tugging on his jacket he texted Sam that he was following up on a lead.

* * *

Dean rushed in the abradant apartment and saw Rose tied to a chair with a knife to her thought. Her cheek was bruised and dried blood covered her lip, for some reason this scene angered Dean and he didn't hesitate to put a bullet in the back of the man's head. The man fell to the floor, some of his blood coated Rose's face. Dean lowered the gun and made his way to Rose. This is the first he had seen Rose look so vulnerable, he had seen glimpses of sadness that were soon locked away, but nothing like this. Never has he seen how broken she was. She was shaking slightly, looking almost as if she was about to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. He untied her wrist and undid her gag. She said nothing, refusing to meet his eyes as she rubbed her bruised wrist. Dean struggled for something to said, he knew she wasn't okay. Dean chose to say nothing and lead her into the car but instead of driving to the hotel he drove to a bar.

"Dean?" Rose questioned.

"You look like you could use a drink" Was Dean reply as he turned the car off and walk towards the bar entrance.

* * *

Dean and Rose stumbled through the door of the motel room laughing and leaning on each other to keep upright, they were both pretty buzzed. Sam glared at them with his arms crossed.

"It's nice to see you too are okay." He spat at the two.

"Oh come on Sammy-" Dean started.

"No Dean, you can't just drop off the face of the earth like that. How could I know you and Rose weren't just Dean in the ditch or something." Sam's voice rose.

"Sam-" Rose started softly, knowing they worried him.

"I need air," Sam grumbled before stomping out of the motel room and slamming the door behind him. The room was quite for a moment before Dean burst out laughing.

"Dean!" Rose tried to reremind him but began laughing as well. Their laughter died off and they realized how close the were, their faces inches apart. They stared at each other for a few moment neither of them daring to move closer. Rose finally broke of the intense moment by clearing her trough and moving away.

"We should get some sleep," Rose said as the moment grew awkward.

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off. They stared at each other for a few moment longer before Rose forced herself to leave the room and go to hers.

"Goodnight...Dean" Rose said softly as she closed the door.

"Goodnight," Dean replied hazily even though the door was already closed. Dean slid down the wall, hand on his head. Did he really just almost kiss her. He's been down this road before, he knew what would happen, it always happened. He would lose her just like the others. Yet Rose felt different, well she was different, she had been through hardships and she was strong. Maybe it would work out. Dean shook his head, how could he think like that. Alought he wouldn't deny he was attracted to Rose but this wasn't the place or the time. This lifestyle wasn't suited for romance. Dean sighed, his good mood ruined, and retired to bed.


	7. Not an update Please read!

**Hey, all you lovely creatures. Sorry, this is not an update. First I would like to discuss the quality of my stories, I know they are not great so if any of the followers would like to become a beta reader for me I would really appreciate it. Second I would like to discuss the future of this story. I would like for the brothers to find out about Rose and her immortal/Bad Wolf tendencies. Should this be done in the next chapter? Or is it too soon? Should I do it in a later chapter? When Rose does reveals herself should it be a show oof how she can;r die? For example, should the brothers see her come back from the dead? Or should she go full Bad Wolf? Feeling threatened enough to show the full extent of her power? If I go with this option how will she show her power? Would she erase something form existence? Will she do the original way of dividing ever atom of something? If she shows her full power what would make her do so? How would the brothers react? Would they tie her up, ask her questions, torture her? Would they leave her behind? Would she reveal that she's not from this dimension? Will they believe her? I would really love to hear your thoughts, and thank you for reading this. Enjoy your day.**


End file.
